Nunca nieva en Nuevo México
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Companion Oneshot:. Mientras Darcy se enfrenta a Loki en su duelo personal, Jane busca desesperadamente la manera de recrear el Bifröst y hacer volver a su alumna de prácticas, y mientras investiga el cosmos, no dejan de surgir dudas y preguntas, porque la ciencia tiene esa bonita manera de enredarlo todo, incluso los sentimientos de una astrofísica.


**Tenía en mente publicar esto antes de Nochebuena, pero no ha podido ser. Al menos lo he publicado antes de Año Nuevo. No es que yo tenga un espíritu navideño impresionante, pero ya que el punto actual en que se encuentran _Placeres prohibidos_ y este oneshot (cortito) que coincide con el desarrollo del drabble _Mentir_ es, precisamente, Navidad, me apeteció publicar esta historia.**

**Así que sí, _Nunca nieva en Nuevo México _es un drabble que acompaña al desarrollo de _Placeres prohibidos_, pero se centra en otros personajes de la historia, que hasta ahora sólo habían sido mencionados. El resultado es un tanto caótico, pero no quería perder el hilo de _Placeres prohibidos _enredándome con otros personajes. Y debo admitir que es tentador. Escribir a Thor es divertidísimo. Por eso este oneshot es un tanto errático, ya que me centro en las reflexiones de Jane. El tema podría haber dado más de sí. Espero que, de todas formas, os guste.**

**La inspiración musical de _Nunca nieva en Nuevo México_ es la canción _The gates_, de Metric.**

**Quisiera dar las gracias a los lectores que me preguntaron, en sus reviews, por Thor y Jane. Esos comentarios me inspiraron e impulsaron a escribir _Nunca nieva en Nuevo México_.**

**********************************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**NUNCA NIEVA EN NUEVO MÉXICO**

Jane no se dio cuenta de que a Darcy le había pasado algo hasta que pasaron cinco días sin que se presentara por el laboratorio. El sentimiento de culpa vino inmediatamente después, y las llamadas telefónicas, y las visitas a su apartamento vacío, y la investigación a la desesperada cuando Sif sugirió que quizá Loki, cuyos planes habían quedado al descubierto cuando los Tres Guerreros y la amiga de Thor explicaron los sucesos que habían tenido lugar en Asgard, hubiese tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de la alumna de prácticas de la astrofísica.

Thor trató de tranquilizar a la midgardiana una vez aquella tesis se postuló como la más probable. Jane, que había escuchado atentamente todo lo que los amigos del dios caído del cielo tenían que contar, sufrió un ataque de ansiedad cuando comprendió los peligros a los que Darcy estaba expuesta si era cierto que Loki la había secuestrado. Seguía sin tener sentido, porque no existía ningún motivo (que los cinco asgardianos pudiesen pensar) por el que el hermano de Thor devenido en usurpador del trono podría querer a la estudiante de Ciencias Políticas a su lado, si bien Fandral sugirió un repentino romance novelesco. No obstante, era un hecho que Darcy Lewis desapareció sin dejar rastro varias semanas atrás, y Jane no dudó ni un segundo en dirigir sus investigaciones a la posibilidad de activar el Bifrost desde Midgard. Las probabilidades de lograrlo eran casi remotas, pero Jane no podía dejar a Darcy en la estacada. Se sentía responsable, porque si no hubiera estado con Erik y con ella el día que atropellaron a Thor con su jeep, seguramente Darcy estaría en el laboratorio aquella mañana de principios de diciembre, tecleando con gesto aburrido, actualizando su muro de Facebook con comentarios superficiales y poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando alguno de los dos, Jane o Erik, le pedía un café.

La astrofísica tuvo que levantar la mirada de su cuaderno para parpadear varias veces seguidas. Se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

Ni Thor ni Hogun, los dos únicos asgardianos que se encontraban en el laboratorio en aquel momento, se dieron cuenta de su reacción al recuerdo de Darcy. A diferencia de sus compañeros, Hogun había llegado a adaptarse bastante bien a Midgard, en parte gracias a su pragmatismo innato, y tras varias semanas en Nuevo México había llegado a aprender a manejar casi todos los electrodomésticos que Erik tenía en casa. En aquel momento, el guerrero trataba de enseñar a Thor, por enésima vez, el funcionamiento de la cafetera barata que Erik había comprado para el laboratorio años atrás. La escena del todopoderoso y atractivo dios del trueno tratando de asimilar cuáles eran los botones que debía presionar para hacer dos tazas en vez de una logró arrancar una sonrisa a la astrofísica. Como si hubiese observado el gesto pese a encontrarse de espaldas a ella, Thor se giró y se encogió de hombros con gesto inocente.

-Me temo que jamás comprenderé del todo el funcionamiento de la avanzada tecnología midgardiana.

Hogun le lanzó una mirada demasiado respetuosa para lo que acababa de decir. Jane sospechaba que el guerrero se aguantaba muchos gestos faciales cuando Thor decía cosas como aquélla.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabes utilizar la sandwichera –le quitó ella hierro al asunto-. Yo me ocuparé del café.

-Me place tu decisión, Jane –dijo Thor, grandilocuente como siempre, y acudió a sentarse junto a ella.

Cuando el Destructor cayó a manos de Thor, que demostró haber vuelto a ser digno de blandir _Mjolnir_, el grupo esperó que el Puente del Arco Iris se abriera para que el hijo pródigo de Odín volviese a casa. Sin embargo, los cielos permanecieron mudos a los cinco asgardianos, y fue entonces cuando Sif relató a Thor lo sucedido durante su ausencia. Como siempre, al dios del trueno le preocupó más Loki que las acciones del mismo, y aunque tanto él como sus amigos trataron por todos los medios de atraer la atención de Heimdall para que les permitiese regresar a Asgard, fue imposible. Darcy todavía estaba con ellos cuando Jane y Erik decidieron acomodar como pudiesen a los Tres Guerreros y a Sif hasta que el asunto se resolviese. Thor, obviamente, fue a vivir con Jane a su pequeño apartamento, mientras que los otros cuatro asgardianos ocuparon las dos habitaciones libres y el sótano de la vivienda unifamiliar que Erik había acabado comprando a las afueras del pueblo. El científico fue quien se encargó, además, de proporcionar ropa a los asgardianos (salvo a Sif, a la que Jane tuvo que llevarse de compras. Era más alta y musculosa que ella, así que no pudo prestarle nada) y aleccionarles sobre la mejor manera de adaptarse a Midgard sin llamar demasiado la atención, a la espera de que pudieran regresar.

Apenas unos días después de la batalla, antes incluso de que Darcy desapareciera, Volstagg apareció en el laboratorio anunciando que tenía trabajo en una de las empresas de construcción que estaban haciendo su agosto gracias a la reconstrucción del pueblo. El dueño, un tipo avispado, supo apreciar la corpulencia del asgardiano y su inmensa fuerza, y le ofreció un sencillo contrato en el que se especificaba que sus funciones eran, básicamente, llevar los materiales de un sitio a otro. Volstagg accedió, claro, y además se integró sorprendentemente bien a la rutina de sus compañeros de trabajo. Fue el único del grupo de asgardianos que logró implicarse lo bastante en Midgard para trabajar. El resto invertía su tiempo en tareas variopintas e inútiles, a excepción quizá de Hogun, que se ocupaba de las tareas del hogar con una eficiencia casi robótica, pues era el único que sabía poner lavadoras. Fandral se dedicaba a revolotear por el pueblo seduciendo a las lugareñas, Sif asistía a Erik en sus tareas y Thor trataba de ser útil a Jane, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la astrofísica prefería que hiciese bocetos, porque la ciencia, ciertamente, no era lo suyo.

Eric entró en el laboratorio y saludó a los dos asgardianos. Como siempre, vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de franela. Jane apartó la mirada de sus enrevesados apuntes y cálculos para lanzarle una mirada divertida:

-¿Existe alguna manera de que te abrigues?

-No en este Estado, Jane –respondió el científico-. Y menos de día.

Hogun le tendió una taza de humeante café recién hecho antes de hacer lo propio con Jane. La joven le dio las gracias antes de replicar al comentario de su mentor:

-Pero estamos en diciembre. La gente se abriga en invierno.

Erik sonrió y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes del laboratorio. Aunque la desaparición de Darcy le preocupaba tanto como a Jane, su carácter hacía que reaccionase de manera muy distinta, y solía mostrarse relajado, cosa que la astrofísica agradecía. Para desesperación, se bastaba con la suya propia.

-Sólo si hace frío –respondió Erik.

-Debo coincidir con lord Selvig, Jane –intervino Thor-. En mis viajes por los Nueve Reinos visité varias veces Jotunheim, el hogar de los Gigantes de Escarcha, que es un lugar infinitamente más frío que la plácida tierra de Nuevo México.

La joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa un pelín burlona. No sabía cómo era Asgard (aunque, francamente, esperaba llegar a saberlo), pero por lo que el dios del trueno contaba de su tierra, era un lugar bastante uniforme. No sabía cómo explicarle que la Tierra estaba formada por regiones completamente distintas entre sí, con climas para todos los gustos, y que incluso el país en el que se encontraban tenía zonas tan frías como ese Jotunheim del que hablaba, seguro. Pero claro, hacerle comprender eso de golpe podía provocarle una apoplejía. Hasta apenas unas semanas antes, Thor ni siquiera concebía la existencia del aire acondicionado. Por suerte, Erik acudió en su ayuda:

-Jane nació en una región cálida, por lo que es más friolera. En cambio, yo vengo de un país situado mucho más al norte, donde los inviernos son largos, oscuros y terribles.

Thor contempló al científico tan perplejo como si le acabase de confesar que había nacido en el corazón de Jotunheim. Afortunadamente, Hogun acudió en auxilio de Erik:

-Como Asgard, Midgard se compone de regiones diferentes. Las más cercanas al norte son más frías, algunas cubiertas de hielo gran parte del año.

Jane contempló al guerrero con renovado respeto. A pesar de su rudo aspecto, Hogun atesoraba conocimientos muy variados. Thor también parecía sorprendido, pues preguntó a su compañero:

-¿Dónde has averiguado eso?

Por primera vez, el guerrero lanzó al dios del trueno una mirada acompañada por un suspiro que parecía decir: "Qué paciencia hay que tener".

-Las bibliotecas de Asgard están repletas de volúmenes que detallan numerosos aspectos de los Nueve Reinos. Los exploradores han visitado Midgard durante siglos, plasmando en sus crónicas los cambios que atravesaba este mundo y dejando constancia en sus obras. Si hubieras leído alguna, conocerías muchas más cosas de este mundo.

Eso explicaba que Hogun se hubiese adaptado tan bien a la vida moderna. Jane rodó los ojos hasta mirar a Thor. El rubio asgardiano parecía tan asombrado como antes, pero también incómodo, pues trató de quitarle hierro al asunto:

-Los libros nunca han sido lo mío…

No se volvió hacia Jane, pero ella supo que era la destinataria de aquella frase.

-Sin duda los encontrarás mucho más interesantes cuando vuelvas a casa –fue lo único que se le ocurrió. No era una persona con mucho tacto, así que intentó que la frase sonara lo más cariñosa posible.

Erik prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y optó por la añoranza:

-Aunque el clima es duro, debo reconocer que a veces echo de menos Noruega –suspiró el científico- y la nieve. Nunca nieva en Nuevo México.

La mujer echó un vistazo al cielo a través de los paneles de cristal del laboratorio. Erik tenía razón en parte, porque en realidad sí que nevaba en aquel Estado, pero sólo en la cumbre de las montañas. Pero ella, que le conocía desde niña, sabía que él se refería a una nieve diferente, la que cubría toda una ciudad y llegaba casi a la cintura en un día que los noruegos llamarían "de buen tiempo" en pleno enero. No, eso no lo había en Nuevo México. Estaban al borde de la Navidad, y aquel famoso villancico de _White Christmas _sonaba casi irónico cuando uno salía de cualquier lugar resguardado y comprobaba que el aire cortante (según Jane, Erik bromeaba diciendo que en Bergen eso era brisa primaveral) era cuanto ofrecía el invierno, ya que el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo que durante el resto del año: una llanura desierta y rojiza, tamizado su color quizá por el tono gris sucio que adquiría el cielo los días más desfavorables de aquellos meses. A lo mejor por eso las decoraciones navideñas quedaban tan desangeladas, sin importar el mimo que pusiese la gente a la hora de colocarlas. El propio árbol de Navidad que tenían el laboratorio era tan triste que parecía decorado por presos de Alcatraz. Pero la culpa de eso la tenía la propia Jane, o eso pensaba ella: no tenía ningún ojo para esas cosas. Había contado con que Darcy se encargaría, ya que, a diferencia de ella, su becaria sí que sabía distribuir los adornos y, en general, lograr que cualquier cosa estuviese mona. Por eso, cada mirada que echaba al árbol de Navidad le recordaba la ausencia de Darcy y el hecho de que quizá estuviese en peligro, y se le encogía el estómago cada vez que pensaba eso. Ése era el motivo de que ignorase deliberadamente el árbol. Necesitaba concentrarse.

Aunque, a veces, no era el árbol de Navidad lo que le impedía concentrarse, sino Thor, tan dolorosamente perfecto que cada vez que le miraba, se sentía también culpable. Culpable porque tenía la tentación de aplazar la búsqueda de Darcy para retozar de todas las maneras posibles con aquel pedazo de dios nórdico que tenía la extraña capacidad de sonreír con la inocencia de un niño y que quedara bien con aquel cuerpo de escándalo.

¿Ves? Ya había vuelto a hacerlo.

Aprovechó un instante en que Hogun y Thor comenzaron a interesarse por el país natal de Erik, al que le faltó tiempo para empezar a explayarse acerca del mismo, para sumergirse de nuevo en su mar de cálculos, esquemas y teorías que, a medida que pasaban los días, parecían cada vez menos descabelladas.

O eso creía.

Porque aunque la existencia de otros mundos abría una puerta de infinitas posibilidades a sus estudios, seguía sin saber cómo iba a abrir un portal interdimensional que llevase a Thor y a sus amigos de vuelta a casa para que arreglasen lo que tuviesen que arreglar allí y, con suerte, rescatasen a Darcy, si es que era cierto que estaba en Asgard.

Los números y las variables anotados en sus cuadernos empezaron a mezclársele ante los ojos. Se estaba distrayendo de nuevo, así que suspiró y dio un buen trago de café. Era inteligente y lo sabía, por eso resultaba todo tan frustrante. En aquel momento tenía la sensación de que no sabía nada, porque por mucho que ahondase en los misterios del Universo en aquel laboratorio, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo resolver sus problemas.

Jane dio otro largo trago de café hasta apurar la taza, y a continuación la sujetó entre sus manos. La cerámica blanca aún estaba caliente.

Si al menos sólo desconociera la solución al problema de llegar a Asgard. Pero eran muchas las cosas que no sabía…

No sabía que iba a decirles a los padres de Darcy cuando la llamaran para preguntarle por qué su hija no había ido a casa por Navidad.

No sabía cómo iba a explicar a la policía que había perdido de vista a su becaria, de la que era responsable, porque un puñado de dioses nórdicos habían aterrizado en el pueblo en el que llevaba a cabo sus investigaciones y lo habían destrozado todo luchando contra un gigante de acero después de que una organización gubernamental secreta confiscase todo su material.

Ni siquiera sabía qué relación tenía _exactamente _con Thor en aquel momento.

¿De qué servía, entonces, ser tan inteligente, si no sabía nada?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo en un vano intento de ganar tiempo para sí misma. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Erik y Hogun se habían marchado, dejándola a solas con Thor. Qué oportuno.

-¿Dónde está Erik?

-Ha ido a comprar algo de comer –respondió Thor, ofreciéndole una de sus francas sonrisas.

-Ah, de acuerdo –dijo ella, vaga.

El asgardiano contempló el perfil de la astrofísica cuando ésta se puso a reordenar sus notas y mapas, y supo leer en sus gestos un intento por despejar su cabeza de umbríos pensamientos que, sin duda, debían asfixiarla. Erik le había explicado el problema con las autoridades que podía suponerles haber perdido a Darcy, y a Thor no había acabado de gustarle que hablase de la becaria como si fuese un bolígrafo (que por cierto, eran unas cosas con las que los midgardianos escribían. Eran como las plumas, pero tenían la tinta _por dentro_. La tecnología midgardiana era asombrosa). Sin embargo, y aunque Jane no había incidido en el asunto, Thor sospechaba que Darcy le preocupaba más allá de las consecuencias legales de su desaparición. Le preocupaba, quizá, como le preocupaban a él las erráticas acciones de Loki.

-Jane –dijo.

El rostro de la midgardiana pareció iluminarse cuando oyó su nombre en labios de Thor. Había algo en la manera en que lo pronunciaba que hacía que sonase diferente a todas las demás personas del mundo diciendo aquel nombre tan común. Sonaba estúpido, y hasta apenas unos días, cuando le conoció, le había parecido una tontería que la gente pensase que sus nombres sonaban distintos cuando los decía la persona a la que amaban. Pero allí estaba Thor, que era capaz de decir "Jane" de una manera que lograba que sintiera que era la única mujer que se llamaba así sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Él clavó sus ojos azules en ella, tan claros, tan sinceros, y, con convicción, habló:

-Vamos a hallar el modo de volver a Asgard y traer de vuelta a Darcy. Juntos.

Jane sostuvo la mirada a Thor, conmovida. No porque tuviese la cabeza a pájaros y pensase que aquellas frases lograrían que hallase mágicamente la respuesta. No. A Jane Foster le conmovió que Thor, un hombre venido de un reino lejano, casi inmortal y sobrehumanamente fuerte, creyese en ella.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de los asientos que ocupaban en el laboratorio; se limitaron a mirarse en silencio, en una extraña comunión demasiado personal para ser descrita con palabras. La astrofísica casi se sobresaltó cuando oyó el inconfundible chasquido de la puerta y a Erik diciendo:

-Si antes digo que nunca nieva en Nuevo México, antes se pone a nevar.

Sus palabras lograron que Jane cortase el contacto visual con Thor para dirigir la mirada al exterior. Era cierto: del cielo caían exiguos copos de nieve, no mucho más grande que motas de polvo. Jane separó los labios, no sin cierto asombro, pero se giró hacia Erik y dijo con un asomo de risa en la voz:

-¿Llamas a eso nieve? ¿Tú?

El científico sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Probablemente sea lo más cercano a la nieve que veamos en bastantes kilómetros a la redonda. Menos da una piedra.

-No deja de ser la realización de algo imposible –oyeron la voz de Thor.

Los dos científicos se volvieron hacia él. El asgardiano les daba la espalda, pues contemplaba el polvoriento paisaje, inalterado aún por aquella nevada casi invisible. Erik ladeó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada cómplice a Jane, como hacía siempre que Thor decía alguna cosa que no tenía demasiado sentido en aquel mundo. Pero esta vez, su pupila no le devolvió el gesto, porque miraba a Thor con aquella expresión indescifrable, y Erik reculó hasta volver a abandonar el laboratorio. Dado que Thor había conseguido, de algún modo, insuflar a Jane la clase de esperanza que necesitaba, lo más sabio sería dejarles solos.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


End file.
